


La Luz de sus Ojos

by The_Platypus_Trickster



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Platypus_Trickster/pseuds/The_Platypus_Trickster
Summary: Steve Rogers se sacrificó lanzándose al agua para evitar que el mundo estuviese en peligro, para despertarse setenta años después, encontrándose con que todos lo consideraban héroe, sin embargo, nadie llegó a averiguar hasta que punto habían llegado los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer. Ahora vive con Tony Stark, su amigo y compañero, como un vengador, salvando el mundo pero ¿Qué pasará cuando Steve descubra un secreto sobre Tony que ni él mismo conoce? ¿Podrá sobrevivir su amistad?





	1. Portada




	2. En lo más hondo de mi memoria

Steve Rogers, había nacido en Brooklyn, un chico enfermizo del que muchos llegaron a preguntarse si su determinación era lo único que mantenía su delgado cuerpo con vida. Debido a su pequeño tamaño y su frágil condición, desde que era pequeño había podido contar sus amigos con los dedos de una mano y aún así había dedos que le sobraban, cualquier otro podía burlarse de su impopularidad, no le importaba, él era feliz junto a Bucky y aquel nombre que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta, su secreto mejor guardado. Un día su vida tranquila se vio rota por la violencia de la guerra, compañeros, vecinos, uno tras uno fueron desapareciendo de las calles, tomando el uniforme y yendo a la lucha y su corazón de oro, el mismo corazón que lo llevaba a terminar peleando en cada callejón cada día, siendo rescatado siempre por Bucky, quien había desarrollado un sexto sentido para encontrarle, ese corazón de oro que le hacía amar, lo llevó a querer a seguir a su amigo a la guerra, luchar por su patria y por quienes le importaban.

Aunque hubo suspiros de alivio cada vez que Steve era rechazado por los reclutadores del ejército, eso no le impidió seguir intentándolo una y otra vez en distintas ciudades, distintos estados hasta que al fin consiguió lo que buscaba y se convirtió en el supersoldado, el gran y admirado Capitán América, sacrificando su corazón por su país.

Durante una de sus misiones había perdido a Bucky, un peso que siempre llevaría en su alma y había descubierto que existía un peligro mayor del que todos creían, mayor que el dictador que jugaba a la guerra en Alemania… Hydra, una organización cuyas miras estaban más allá de Europa. Tras todas las misiones, todo lo que había hecho, lo que le había llevado a aquella nave, sabía que no vería el final de la guerra, pero solo podía esperar que el mundo lograse sobrevivir ahora que Cráneo Rojo había desaparecido y el Teseracto estaba a su lado, a punto de hundirse con él. Su vista permanecía fija en el agua contra la que se iba a estrellar, escuchando la voz de Peggy, distorsionada por la radio, tratando de despedirse, ambos sabían que iba a morir, el océano acercándose cada vez más rápido, por ello, tras disculparse con Peggy por no poder llevarla a bailar, cerró los ojos pensando en la persona que más le dolía dejar atrás, se imaginó lo que le diría, podía oír su voz diciendo “ _Te lo dije_ ” y su rostro acudió a él, sonriendo al volver a ver, aunque solo fuese en sus recuerdos, la luz de aquellos ojos que lo miraron con adoración, antes de que la oscuridad y el frío lo rodeasen, obligándolo a entregarse a un sueño sin sueños.

Había asumido su muerte, dispuesto a no ver un día más, por ello fue una sorpresa el día en que despertó en aquella habitación, un mero decorado que recordaba su época, con una radio que retransmitía que la guerra había sido ganada pero ¿Ganada por quién? Confuso logró darse a la fuga de aquel extraño lugar, yendo a parar a una ciudad grande y ruidosa, un cielo gris sobre su cabeza, fue en mitad de la carretera de una de las calles más concurridas de Nueva York que, SHIELD y el director de la organización, Nick Fury, lo encontraron. Ya no estaba en los años cuarenta, ni siquiera el siglo en el que estaba, a pesar de ser un siglo de paz, se sentía el correcto y todas las personas que alguna vez había conocido habían muerto ya o su tiempo estaba cerca de acabarse.

Aunque su apartamento en Brooklyn seguía siendo el que había sido una vez, haciéndole vivir entre recuerdos e incluso, con ayuda de SHIELD, se le permitía usar un viejo gimnasio que no había cambiado con el paso de las décadas, su prioridad era adaptarse a aquella nueva época, ponerse al día de los últimos setenta años en los que el mundo había seguido girando sin él hasta que llegó el día en que Nick Fury necesitó de su ayuda para formar parte de la iniciativa Vengadores, ya que el deber de un soldado nunca acaba y el mundo necesitaba de nuevo alguien que lo salvase.

Conocer a Tony Stark había sido como ver al fantasma de Howard, la misma personalidad, el mismo aire de suficiencia, como si él lo supiese aunque, si se paraba a pensarlo, había algo en él que le resultaba familiar, como un dejavù, algo que gritaba desde lo más hondo de su memoria. Aprendiendo a arreglar sus diferencias, cuando vio a Tony caer inconsciente desde el agujero que el Teseracto había abierto su corazón se detuvo por completo, un momento en el que de nuevo, por su culpa, alguien caía y él no podía salvarlo y su corazón no volvió a latir hasta que vio a Tony despertar.

A pesar de aún conservar el apartamento que SHIELD le había conseguido en Brooklyn, cada vez pasaba más tiempo viviendo junto al resto de los Vengadores en la torre… Viviendo junto a Tony quien, entre sus ya habituales bromas sobre su edad, se había tomado como meta personal que Steve viese todas y cada una de las películas que se había perdido y escuchase a los mejores grupos de cada década y lo hizo sentirse como en casa, sin embargo, durante todo ese tiempo, esa sensación como de que había olvidado algo seguía emitiendo un ruido ahogado en el fondo de su mente, luchando por salir.

Su reencuentro con Bucky, algo que no se esperaba en absoluto, trajo de nuevo todos los recuerdos que había mantenido bloqueados en su necesidad de asumir su nueva situación y su deseo de mirar hacia el futuro. Saber por lo que su amigo había pasado, ver la exposición del Smithsonian y lo que más le dolió, ver a Peggy tan pequeña, frágil, sostener su ataúd… Y entonces se maldijo, se maldijo una y otra vez por haberle olvidado aunque solo fuese por un segundo, se maldijo por no pensar en él un solo instante.

 

- _¡Capsicle!_ – Lo saludó Tony al verlo en la terraza, según J.A.R.V.I.S. llevaba ahí más de cuatro horas sin moverse – _No me digas que te has vuelto a congelar._

 

\- _No estoy de humor_ – Murmuró Steve sin mirarlo siquiera.

 

- _Ya se ve ¿Esto es por lo de Washington? ¿Lo de tu amigo? Natasha me lo contó, podemos encontrarle de nuevo._

 

El soldado dejó escapar un suspiro y negó con la cabeza – _No es por Bucky, bueno, en parte sí, pero esto no es por él, esto es por otro amigo, uno a quien dejé atrás y del que me olvidé._

 

- _¿Cómo se llamaba?_

 

\- _Su nombre era Edward Golau, era mi vecino cuando era pequeño, apareció de la nada en el apartamento de al lado, viviendo con su abuelo paterno, el hombre era galés pero Eddy había nacido en América, resultaba bastante gracioso verle cambiar de acento_ – Recordó con una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia – _Un minuto tenía un fuerte acento de Nueva Jersey, de donde era su madre y en cuanto su abuelo le dirigía la palabra, era como si el inglés en él saliese a flote…_

 

\- _¿También era soldado?_ – Preguntó tumbándose boca arriba junto a él mirando al cielo en el que solo se veía una única estrella debido a la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad.

 

Steve imitó la postura de Tony, colocando ambos brazos bajo la cabeza – _No, la idea de la guerra lo aterrorizaba, su padre había muerto cuando su madre estaba embarazada de él, estaba apenas de dos meses cuando se quedó viuda y su abuelo se quedó solo con él, además, aunque hubiese querido nunca lo habrían reclutado, aunque estaba sano, era físicamente tan pequeño como yo, aunque no tan delgado, quería ser médico para poder mantenerme sano._

 

\- _Parece que sentías mucho aprecio por él._

 

El soldado permaneció en silencio, su secreto, algo que no se podía decir en voz alta en el tiempo del que él venía, algo que le había hecho sufrir, porque ¿Qué hay peor que estar enamorado y tener que ocultarlo? Solo Bucky y Peggy lo habían sabido, de su amor por el chico de ojos castaños y pelo negro, de la relación que ocultaban a ojos ajenos porque la sociedad no les dejaba amarse libremente, las miradas furtivas, las manos que se rozaban, las palabras susurradas tras puertas cerradas, cosas de las que aún le costaba hablar en voz alta por miedo… Inspiró profundamente, dejando salir el aire lentamente – _Sí, sentía aprecio por él, pero no tengo manera de saber qué le sucedió._

 

- _¿Y si yo te ayudo? No me costaría nada colarme en los archivos de SHIELD, tal vez ellos tengan algo sobre tu amigo_ – Comentó Tony de forma casual.

 

- _¿Harías eso por mí?_

 

\- _Cualquier cosa con que dejes de tener esa cara, parece que alguien atropelló a tu perro_ – Sonrió el multimillonario, poniéndose en pie y volviendo al interior, sin embargo se detuvo y añadió – P _or cierto, Katniss ha encargado pizzas y Thor está aquí, así que si quieres comer una porción, deberías apresurarte_ – Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de Steve volvió a mirarlo y suspirando pesadamente dijo – _¿Sabes qué? Te traeré una para que te la comas cuando quieras._

 

Bajando al salón donde el grupo solía reunirse para relajarse entre misiones, Thor comía de una caja de PopTart, sonriendo animado y hablando con su voz potente con Clint, quien había reclamado una de las cajas de pizza para él, Natasha se encontraba sentada junto a este, tratando de ver la tele entre bocados mientras Bruce estaba en un rincón, hablando consigo mismo mientras hacía anotaciones en un cuaderno, con una caja de pizza a su lado.

 

\- _¿Cómo está?_ – Preguntó Nat al verle entrar.

 

- _¿Cómo sabías qué…?_ – Comenzó a decir hasta que Natasha le dio aquella mirada de “No hay nada que yo no sepa” – _Vale, tú ganas, no está bien, lo de Washington lo ha afectado, entre todos sus recuerdos, resulta que se olvidó de un amigo al que tuvo que dejar atrás y ahora se siente culpable porque no puede encontrar nada referente a él, no sabe lo que le pasó._

 

Thor iba a coger la última pizza sin abrir cuando Natasha le lanzó una mirada que hizo que el dios retrocediese inmediatamente como si la caja le hubiese quemado, Tony tomó la caja diciendo – _Lo siento Shakespeare, el anciano la necesita más que tú._

 

El moreno caminó de regreso a la terraza, dejando al grupo detrás, encontrándose al salir con que Steve tenía los ojos cerrados así que, dejó la caja junto a este y se agachó, observándolo fijamente, le acarició suavemente el pelo, mirándolo como hipnotizado, sin embargo, en cuanto Steve abrió los ojos se incorporó  rápidamente, diciendo avergonzado – _Bueno, aquí tienes tu pizza_.

 

\- _Gracias Tony_ – Sonrió Rogers con una sonrisa suave, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado, tomando la caja.

 

\- _Bueno, te dejo a solas con tus pensamientos, Bruce y yo estamos en medio de un proyecto, además, creo que estaba hablando solo, a veces me preocupa_ – Dijo mientras volvía al interior una vez más, quitándole importancia al asunto.

 

El rubio se quedó mirando hacia la puerta por la que lo vio desaparecer antes de abrir la caja de cartón aún caliente, tomando una porción de la pizza de doble de queso y toda carne existente en el menú, dándole un mordisco con apetito mientras recordaba la primera vez que le había visto.

 

Edward Golau era un año más joven que él, pero con un corazón igual de grande solo que, mientras que Steve se metía en peleas constantes con chicos más grandes que él, Edward le seguía como una sombra, avisando a Bucky si lo notaba en peligro, cargando siempre un botiquín para curarlo, tratándolo como si fuese el objeto más delicado y preciado del mundo, recordó como ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza y fruncía el ceño, como arrugaba la nariz cuando se concentraba en que las heridas quedasen limpias y las vendas en su lugar cada vez que salía lastimado, incluso las veces que estaba enfermo y su madre tenía que trabajar hasta tarde, como Edward se quedaba para cuidarlo, aprendiendo de su madre todo lo que debía saber para mantenerlo vivo mientras estaban solos... Incluso las noches que se había dormido escuchándole cantar a través de la pared que compartían sus dormitorios y, entonces, a medida que los años habían pasado, un día todo cambió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos al final del primer capítulo de mi último fanfic, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y sé que mucho os sentiréis confusos sobre lo de Edward Golau pero amores, antes de decir "Creí que esto era Stony pero no lo es" confiad en mí, mis niños y niñas, vosotros seguidme el juego, llegado el momento, todo cobrará sentido. <3


	3. Buscándote en mis recuerdos

A sus dieciocho años, Steve se había metido en problemas, otra vez, con un chico el doble de grande, otra vez y había acabado en un callejón maloliente detrás de un pequeño restaurante familiar, tirado en un rincón con un labio partido y un ojo morado entre otros golpes que había recibido, lo único que evitaba que recibiese más golpes era Bucky, que había aparecido de la nada, por eso a Edward Golau no le extrañó cuando escuchó a alguien golpeando la puerta insistente y vio a Bucky y Steve golpeados al otro lado, sonriendo y dejándolos pasar.

 

- _¿Por qué siempre sois vosotros dos?_ – Sonrió acompañándolos a su dormitorio, yendo en busca de su botiquín.

 

- _¿Porque somos adorables?_ – Sonrió Bucky sentado en el suelo, con un morado en la mandíbula.

 

\- _Lo siento Eddy, no queríamos causarte ningún problema_ – Dijo Steve apurado, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro.

 

Edward se echó a reír mientras dejaba el botiquín a un lado y salía de la habitación para volver con un bol de agua y un trapo, empezando a limpiar la sangre seca y la suciedad del rostro de Steve con un cuidado  y un mimo como si fuese lo más valioso del mundo, diciendo mientras clavaba sus ojos castaños en los azules del chico frente a él – _No me causáis ningún problema, vuestras visitas son lo mejor de mi día, además ¿Qué haríais vosotros dos sin mí?_

 

\- _Probablemente morir desangrados en un contenedor de basura, suplicando por tu piedad_ – Bromeó Bucky tumbándose boca arriba.

 

- _Exacto, pronto entraré en la universidad y seré el mejor médico del mundo, aunque incluso sin estudios o un diploma, soy bastante bueno_ – Alardeó Eddy guiñándole un ojo al moreno.

 

\- _Sí, somos tus muñecos de práctica_ – Sonrió Bucky moviendo las cejas coqueto.

 

Steve le lanzó una mirada a su amigo, con el ceño fruncido, aprovechando que Edward no le estaba mirando.

 

\- _Por supuesto que lo sois, los muñecos de práctica más adorables de toda la ciudad_ – Comentó Edward mirando inconscientemente al rubio de reojo, haciendo que éste se sonrojase notablemente.

 

- _Todo gracias al sentido del honor de nuestro pequeño Stevie._

 

\- _¡Bucks!_ – Chilló Steve avergonzado, la puntas de sus orejas rojas, antes de calmarse – _Es que no me gustan los abusones_.

 

Una vez limpió el rostro de Steve, se dedicó a cuidar a Bucky, no tardando en curarlo, ya que su cuerpo estaba menos magullado, mirando al rubio y diciendo – _Necesito que te quites la camisa para ver todas tus heridas_.

 

\- _Y esta es mi señal para irme_ – Dijo Bucky con media sonrisa, poniéndose en pie, con la cara llena de tiritas, acercándose a la puerta del dormitorio.

 

- _Recuerda ponerte un trapo mojado en agua fresca para que se te baje el hinchazón o mañana se te pondrá peor y no queremos que las damas de Nueva York se pierdan a su golfo favorito_ – Murmuró Eddy.

 

 _\- Si no fuese imposible, diría que estás celoso_ – Sonrió James con seguridad en sí mismo.

 

Edward tomó el trapo con el que había limpiado el rostro de Steve y se lo lanzó al moreno a la cabeza, viéndolo huir y oyéndolo salir del apartamento mientras reía divertido por la situación.

 

- _Yo…_ \- Comenzó a decir el rubio inseguro – _Tal vez debería volver a casa._

 

- _Tonterías, no voy a dejarte ir a ningún lado sin curar tus heridas primero –_ Negó el chico de ojos castaños, acercándose a él para ayudarlo a desnudarse de cintura para arriba, diciendo al verlo sonrojado – _Ya te he visto sin camisa más de una vez, tranquilo, estás en buenas manos._

 

\- _Lo sé_ – Comentó Steve en voz baja, desviando la mirada.

 

La expresión de Eddy se suavizó al ver los golpes y pronto se volvió de concentración, sus ojos con largas pestañas mirando fijamente cada una de sus heridas mientras las cubría de ungüento, vendaba y rozaba con una caricia suave de sus dedos.

 

\- _Estoy bien_.

 

\- _Lo sé Stevie, pero me preocupo por ti, no me gusta verte herido, odio que te hagan daño, yo…_ – Suspiró frustrado, arrodillado frente a su amigo, con una mano sobre su rodilla y la otra mano en su mejilla.

 

Steve se dejó llevar por lo que sentía por él, por como hacía que su corazón latiese a toda prisa cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban y lo besó, un beso torpe, rápido, su primer beso y en seguida se apartó de él avergonzado, porque se suponía que un hombre no debía besar a otro hombre, llevándose una mano a la boca, apoyando la frente contra la pared, cerrando los ojos sin atreverse a mirarlo, por miedo a ver su reacción. Edward estaba paralizado, llevando dos dedos a sus labios y sonrió, no le importaba que una parte de él supusiese que aquello estaba mal, era su primer beso y el mejor de todos, porque había venido de uno de sus mejores amigos, del que había estado enamorado durante los últimos años.

 

\- _Steve…_ – Susurró Edward acercándose a él por la espalda, acariciándole el hombro.

 

\- _No, yo, lo siento…_ – Se disculpó aterrorizado de perderlo.

 

- _Por favor, Steve, mírame_ – Suplicó el chico, sonriendo cuando vio a Steve darse la vuelta, aprovechando para robarle un beso, un poco menos torpe, pero igual de inocente.

 

- _¿Qué haces?_ – Preguntó Steve sorprendido, su tono algo más agresivo de lo que debería.

 

- _Besarte, eso he hecho… Sé que no está bien pero me gustas desde hace un tiempo, me gusta besarte_ – Murmuró Edward vulnerable, mirando al suelo – P _ero si no quieres no lo volveré a hacer, comprendo que no…_

 

Steve lo interrumpió, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos y besándolo de nuevo, más profundo que la vez anterior, aventurándose, no separándose de él hasta que ambos tuvieron que respirar, mirándose a los ojos con respiración agitada y una sonrisa en los labios algo rojos – _Me metería en todas las peleas del mundo para poder besarte y estar contigo._

 

- _Steve Grant Rogers, sabes que si alguien se enterase de que te gusta un chico, te matarían directamente y ni Bucky podría ayudarte, yo quiero estar contigo si tú quieres estar conmigo, pero no podría enterarse nadie_ – Suspiró el chico de ojos castaños derrotado.

 

\- _No me importa estar contigo tras una puerta cerrada, es raro y aún no sé lo que siento, pero creo que te quiero_.

 

- _Si no estás seguro, no le pongamos nombre, solo dejémonos llevar_ – Sonrió dándole un beso corto cargado de ternura.

 

Con su frente apoyada contra la de Edward, Steve lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa, levantando el dedo meñique – _Prométeme que no importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos._

 

- _Steve, aunque alguna vez acabemos separados, ni la muerte me impedirá volver a ti, te lo prometo_ – Sonrió entrelazando su dedo meñique con el del rubio.

 

Los dos chicos sonrieron, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de sentir la presencia del otro cerca, pero sabiendo por dentro que nunca podrían caminar por la calle cogidos de la mano, que nunca podrían besarse en público o decirse te quiero abiertamente, que solo podrían amarse lejos de ojos indiscretos porque si la sociedad llegase a enterarse, alguien podría lincharlos,  pero ambos estaban dispuestos a correr el riesgo si eso implicaba que uno podría probar los labios del otro de nuevo.

 

\- _¿Steve?_

 

El rubio se negó a abrir los ojos, queriendo disfrutar un poco más de aquella sensación de estar con alguien a quien amaba.

 

\- _¿Tengo que llamar una ambulancia? ¿La edad te ha pillado y te está dando un ataque?_

 

Steve abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor y viendo que estaba sentado en el sofá del salón principal de la torre, Tony frente mirándolo preocupado, con una bolsa de bayas en una mano, llevándose un par a la boca, suspirando mientras se rasca la nuca – _Sí, gracias Tony, lo siento, estoy bien, solo estaba recordando._

 

\- _Pues menudo recuerdo ha debido de ser, llevas dos horas aquí sentado sin moverte, estaba a punto de llamar a Bruce._

 

\- _No hace falta, te lo aseguro, solo estaba pensando en alguien ¿Sucede algo? ¿Alguna misión?_ – Preguntó Steve frotándose el rostro con ambas manos para despejarse.

 

\- _No, ninguna misión, he venido a decirte que ha llegado un paquete para ti, es de Peggy, encontraron una vieja caja con tu nombre y el año en el que desapareciste, nadie revisó el contenido, por cierto, también he conseguido la información que me pediste, te la he impreso en papel, después de romper el último ordenador que te di, lo he considerado lo más seguro, lo he dejado todo en tu habitación_ – Comentó Tony en un tono casual, realmente preocupado por el estado del héroe de la nación, tras su regreso de Washington y la caída de SHIELD.

 

Steve se puso en pie, asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento, no atreviéndose a decir nada más y caminó hacia el ascensor, no necesitando abrir la boca para que J.A.R.V.I.S. lo llevase a la planta en la que estaba su dormitorio. Nada más abrir la puerta, vio la caja sobre su escritorio con la carpeta encima, junto a uno de sus tantos cuadernos de dibujo, abierto en un boceto de la vista de la torre desde su cafetería favorita. Cerrando la puerta tras él fue directo a por la caja, sentándose en el suelo al pie de su cama.

 _Peggy ¿Qué estabas tramando?_ – Preguntó en un susurro, dejando la carpeta de Tony a un lado, abriendo el paquete que su vieja amiga le había guardado, allí en la tapa, en su caligrafía, estaba su nombre escrito, sin embargo, en cuanto la abrió, su corazón se detuvo al ver una foto de Eddy, vestido con uniforme raído y sucio, las indiscutibles chapas de soldado colgando de su cuello, una expresión de determinación en sus ojos y un arma entre sus manos pero ¿Qué hacía Eddy vestido así cuando él odiaba la violencia? Con dedos temblorosos dio la vuelta a la foto y allí en la misma letra, sin duda la de Peggy, había escrito “ ** _Teniente Edward Golau, 1946_** ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, mis amores, lo sé "Pero Edward..." Tranquilos, pronto lo entenderéis.


	4. La guerra del corazón

Steve llevaba una semana encerrado en su dormitorio, sin dar señales de vida o salir siquiera a por comida. Clint, Tony, Natasha, incluso Bruce habían pasado por la puerta del Capitán, llamando a la espera de que les dijese al menos si seguía vivo, sin resultados, es por ello que Natasha tomó el asunto en sus manos y llamó a la única persona con la que creía que Steve se abriría y le diría que sucedía.

Sam acababa de volver de una de sus primeras misiones como miembro de los Vengadores, estaba aún con el uniforme, cansado, golpeado y sudoroso, pero tras la llamada que había recibido, fue directamente a la habitación del capitán y abrió la puerta sin llamar o esperar respuesta, encontrándose a Steve sentado en el suelo al pie de su cama, un abanico de fotos antiguas color sepia esparcidas por el suelo frente a él, fotos del mismo hombre una y otra vez, en una foto se encontraba en un campamento con un uniforme militar roto por varios sitios y la cara manchada de barro, una expresión seria, en otra se encontraba más envejecido pero fácilmente reconocible, vendas por todo su cuerpo, la foto claramente de un hospital de campaña. Sam se quitó la mochila con las alas de su espalda, dejándola en un rincón del suelo y se agachó a horcajadas frente a su amigo, tomando otra foto con dos dedos, la misma figura con los brazos apoyados sobre una mesa, una sonrisa en sus labios, un rostro casi infantil que no parecía haber conocido la guerra, el mismo hombre de las otras fotos, le resultaba familiar, aunque no sabía de donde, tal vez imaginaciones suyas.

 

- _Todos están preocupados por ti_ – Comentó Sam, dejando la foto donde estaba, con el resto de ellas, terminando por sentarse en el suelo frente a su amigo.

 

\- _Estoy bien, no deberían preocuparse tanto_ – Murmuró Steve con voz monótona y la mirada perdida, el pelo revuelto, hasta sus ojos habían perdido su brillo.

 

\- _Pareces un zombie, no sé si tratar de ayudarte o encerrarte aquí y montar un muro para que no tener un apocalipsis en breve_ – Bromeó el veterano dejando escapar un suspiro, diciendo casi en un murmullo cansado – _Por favor… Habla conmigo ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?_ – Tomó una de la fotos, mostrándosela – _¿Es por él?_

 

Steve tomó la foto  molesto, frunciendo el ceño como un niño al que le han quitado su juguete su favorito, observando la imagen con tristeza, acariciando la mejilla de aquel rostro con suavidad y dejó escapar un suspiro triste, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su compañero.

 

\- _Debió de ser duro_ – Comentó Sam.

 

\- _¿El qué?_ – Preguntó Steve mirándolo a los ojos.

 

\- _Estar enamorado y no poder decirlo abiertamente_.

 

El rubio abrió la boca para negarlo todo, sin embargo, Sam levantó la mano para interrumpirlo – _No lo niegues, nadie tiene esa mirada por un amigo, y tranquilo, no diré ni una palabra al resto del equipo, ahora ¿Por qué no te desahogas conmigo? Tal vez te ayude a sentirte mejor._

 

Steve abrió la boca, con la intención de decir algo, sin embargo, volvió a cerrarla, pensando en que decir antes de admitir con la voz rota por el dolor – _Tienes razón, pero aún no me acostumbro, tanto tiempo diciendo que solo era un amigo, para protegerlo, para protegerme… Nunca hablé con nadie de esto…_

 

- _¿Qué pasó? ¿Es esta la caja que te dejó Peggy?_ – Preguntó Sam mirando la caja abierta a un lado.

 

- _Había una carta donde Peggy dice que no perdió la esperanza de que yo volvería y me dejó esta caja por si no conseguía volver a tiempo, diciendo que quería que yo supiese esto, que supiese lo que sucedió con él cuando desaparecí_ – Steve llevó la palma de su mano a sus ojos, tratando de evitar derramar una sola lágrima – _Él era… Él era todo, él era siempre amable con una sonrisa en los labios, quería ser médico para cuidar de mí… Después de lo del suero, él estaba preocupado por mí pero para mí era más importante salvar el país, salvar el mundo._

 

\- _¿Y cuando desapareciste?_

\- _Peggy dice que vino a por mí… Él, que cuando veía una araña la sacaba en un pequeño tarro con cuidado, se alistó y vino a por mí… Él, vino a buscarme._

 

Sam le puso la mano sobre el hombro, queriendo hacerle saber que no estaba solo – _Steve, no es tu culpa, no podías saberlo, él te quería lo suficiente como para abandonar todo e ir a por ti, estoy seguro de que no te querría ver renunciar a todo por él. He oído que Tony te dio un archivo con lo que pasó con él tras la guerra…_

 

Steve lanzó una mirada la carpeta de papel con el símbolo de SHIELD sobre esta con un miedo que encogía su corazón – _No me he atrevido a leerla aún, ni siquiera me he atrevido a ver su hoja de servicio. Sam, yo me olvidé de él, me olvidé de él._

 

- _Es normal, un momento te estabas sacrificando por todos y al segundo te despiertas a décadas de distancia de tu tiempo, no te olvidaste de él, solo lo pusiste inconscientemente a un lado, te has estado adaptando a un nuevo tiempo, a nueva gente, nadie te puede pedir que recuerdes todo inmediatamente._

 

- _No es una excusa…_ – Dijo con un suspiro agotado.

 

\- _Steve, torturándote así no vas a conseguir nada, guarda las fotos, date una ducha yo iré a por algo de comer y ya verás como después de unas horas de sueño te sentirás mejor_ – Sugirió Sam empezando a recoger las fotos con cuidado para no alterar más a Steve.

 

El rubio asintió frotándose el rostro con ambas manos – _Tienes razón, lo siento, es solo que hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en él, la culpa…_

 

\- _Conmigo no tienes que disculparte_ – Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, poniendo la carpeta de Tony dentro de la caja y terminando de recoger las fotos, observando una que lo dejó con una mayor sensación de que había visto esa cara en otra parte no hacía tanto tiempo – _Sé lo que es la culpa, pero deberías hablar con los demás, sobretodo con Tony, le vi cuando llegué de la misión, por su expresión juraría que es capaz de usar una de sus armaduras para derribar tu puerta_.

 

- _¿Tony?_ – Preguntó Steve confuso, deteniéndose.

 

- _Sí, Tony, está preocupado por ti, pero supongo que prefiere darte tu espacio_ – Comentó Sam encogiéndose de hombros, poniéndose en pie con la caja en las manos y dejándola sobre el escritorio – _Ahora me voy a mi habitación y me llevo la caja conmigo para evitar tentaciones, mañana la miraremos juntos, no confío en dejarte solo._

 

Steve se puso en pie, dispuesto a quejarse mientras veía a su amigo ponerse la mochila con las alas y tomar la caja entre sus manos, sin embargo, este le dio una mirada severa que decía que cualquier queja sería desoída y que el propio Steve debería admitir que tenía razón.

 

\- _Ve a ducharte, apestas a desesperación, yo te traeré algo de comer en un rato_ – Dijo Sam con un tono que advertía que no era una sugerencia, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del dormitorio, saliendo y dejándolo solo.

 

- _¿Cómo se encuentra?_ – Preguntó Tony con la espalda apoyada contra la pared junto a la puerta de Steve.

 

- _Se le pasará, estará bien… Pero necesita tiempo_ – Murmuró el soldado deteniéndose para mirarlo antes de seguir de camino hacia su propio dormitorio – _Le prometí que le llevaría algo de cenar, tal vez puedas hacerlo tú por mí._

 

Tony lo miró sorprendido, cogido por sorpresa por la proposición, sin embargo, se recuperó en seguida asintiendo, diciendo mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la de su compañero – _Encargaré cena para todos._

 

Sam lo vio alejarse, con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios siguió su camino hacia su dormitorio, todos creían que no era capaz de ser serio ya que siempre estaba bromeando con Clint o haciendo chistes, sin embargo, era más observador de lo que los demás creían y sabía que tal vez no debía meterse en medio, pero Steve necesitaba a alguien a quien agarrarse, alguien que lo anclase al presente y Tony necesitaba a alguien que lo anclase a la vida. Aquellos dos se necesitaban el uno al otro más de lo que jamás admitirían.

 

Steve salió de la ducha y por primera vez en días se sintió limpio, relajado, caminó por la habitación con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y una segunda toalla sobre sus hombros para secar su pelo, se sentó en la cama, recostándose con la mirada fija en el techo, se dejó llevar por el cansancio hasta que sus párpados se cerraron y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

 

\- _Entonces ¿Volverás a irte?_ – Preguntó Eddy dándole la espalda.

 

\- _Es mi deber, lo siento_ – Murmuró Steve vestido con su uniforme, tratando de abrazarlo por la espalda en la intimidad de su dormitorio.

 

\- _Tú y tu sentido del deber_ – Sollozó el moreno con una sonrisa amarga, apartándose de él, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo con una expresión de tristeza y dolor – _¿Cómo puedo competir con eso? Siempre voy a estar en segundo puesto en tu corazón._

 

\- _Eso no es verdad_ – Resopló el rubio aprovechando su altura, acercándose a él en un par de pasos, tomándolo del mentón con suavidad, secando una lágrima con su pulgar – _Eddy, tú siempre estarás primero en mi corazón_.

 

Volviéndose a alejar de él, se abrazó a sí mismo en un gesto para protegerse del imponente soldado ante él, o más bien del corazón roto que le acabaría provocando – _Steve, tú no lo entiendes, te amo pero esto está acabando conmigo, no puedo besarte en público ni cogerte de la mano, todos creen que sales con Peggy y no puedo corregirlos, no podemos ir en citas y cada vez que estás en el frente vivo con miedo de que no vuelvas, de que no podré volver a verte nunca más, solo puedo llamarte mío a escondidas y…_ – Un sollozo sacudió sus hombros y se secó las lágrimas que aún no habían caído – _Lo siento, debo parecerte patético, soy un egoísta._

Steve dejó escapar un largo y pesado suspiro, sus hombros cayendo, se acercó a él y lo tomó de las mejillas, besándolo necesitado, escondiéndolo entre sus brazos necesitado de su afecto y susurró a su oído – _No eres patético ni egoísta, para mí tampoco es fácil, pero si estoy en el frente, si me alisté, fue también porque quiero acabar con esta guerra, protegerte_ – Le acarició la mejilla con su enorme mano, mirándolo a los ojos – _Te quiero, solo necesito que resistas un poco más, aguanta un poco más y en cuanto la guerra acabe vendré a por ti y nos iremos a vivir en una cabaña en medio de un bosque ¿Qué te parece Canadá? Allí no tendremos que escondernos de nadie._

 

\- _Odias el frío_ – Sollozó Edward con media sonrisa.

 

\- _Pero mi amor por ti es mayor que mi odio por el frío_ – Sonrió Steve, apoyando su frente contra la de él, susurrando contra sus labios – _Prométeme que esperarás a que vuelva, no podré luchar si no te tengo esperando por mí._

 

\- _Te lo prometo, esperaré por ti pero si no vuelves yo iré a buscarte_ – Murmuró antes de besarlo de nuevo.

 

\- _Lo sé y si muero me seguirás allí también para traerme de vuelta_ – Dijo Steve burlón rodando los ojos, apretándolo contra su pecho – _Te quiero_.

 

- _¡Steve!_ \- Gritó una voz distante.

 

Steve abrió los ojos confuso, por un momento se encontró de nuevo en su cama, solo cubierto por la toalla, habiendo rodado por la cama, con Edward bajo él, sin embargo, en cuanto su vista se aclaró, vio que quien tenía bajo él era un sorprendido Tony que lo miraba con una ceja enarcada y una media sonrisa coqueta.

 

\- _Bueno, venía a sorprenderte con tu cena favorita para ver si te animabas, pero a menos que lleves una linterna ahí abajo, ya veo que estás suficientemente animado, no te preocupes, yo también me alegraría de verme si estuviese en tu lugar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos amores, espero que vayáis pillando poco a poco las migas que os he dejado escondidas a plena vista.


	5. Y van cayendo uno tras otro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis niños y niñas, siento mucho haber tardado en publicar un nuevo capítulo pero he estado con los guiones a vueltas.

Steve se alejó de Tony como si su solo contacto lo hubiese quemado, tomando el cobertor para cubrir su cuerpo, mirando al moreno con el ceño fruncido – _¡Tony! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_

Tony se incorporó clavando los codos en el colchón, mirándolo mientras enarca una ceja – _Ya te lo he dicho, he venido a traerte la cena_ – Señala con un movimiento de cabeza a la bandeja de comida sobre el escritorio – _Estaba intentando despertarte cuando te me has tirado encima._

Dejando escapar lentamente todo el aire de sus pulmones, Steve mantuvo la mirada desviada, no atreviéndose a mirar al moreno a los ojos – _Bien, ya estoy despierto, ya puedes irte…_ – Dándole la espalda al ingeniero caminó hacia su cómoda para coger una muda de ropa interior, poniéndosela sin intentar taparse, demasiado cansado de todo como para que le importase, yendo a continuación hacia el armario en busca de algo que ponerse.

- _Solo quiero que sepas que…_ \- Comenzó a decir Tony, distrayéndose al ver el trasero de Steve, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza para centrarse en lo que estaba tratando de decir, fingiendo una sonrisa cargada de falsa seguridad – _Mira, solo quiero que sepas que me tienes aquí si alguna vez me necesitas._

 

\- _Gracias Tony_ – Comentó el rubio en un tono seco tras ponerse unos cómodos y sueltos pantalones de algodón y una camiseta de algodón blanca que se estiraba y ajustaba sobre los músculos de la parte superior de su torso.

 

Tony permaneció allí de pie, serio, de brazos cruzados y sin decir ni una palabra, con el ceño fruncido – _Steve habla conmigo…_

 

\- _¡No empieces! No necesito tu lástima ni tu ayuda_ – Gruñó Steve mirándolo de reojo.

 

- _¡Se supone que somos amigos Steve! ¡Se supone que los amigos se ayudan!_ – Exclamó el moreno tratando de hacerle reaccionar.

 

El Supersoldado le lanzó una mirada fría, ocultando su dolor y dijo casi en un susurro – _Bueno, me temo que has supuesto mal, así que vuelve a lo que eres mejor, mujeres, alcohol y máquinas y déjame tranquilo._

 

Tony dirigió su mirada al suelo, manteniendo una expresión neutral, convenciéndose de que solo estaba así por todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, con lo que se limitó a asentir y salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Steve miró hacia la puerta cerrada con remordimiento, acercándose a la mesa donde le esperaba su cena, dejándose caer en la silla, mirando a sus manos, gruñendo bajo – Edward, soy un maldito idiota ¿Por qué siempre tengo que estropearlo todo?

 

Tras salir del dormitorio del Capitán, Tony caminó silencioso, ignorando las voces de Sam y Natasha tratando de llamarlo, yendo directamente a su laboratorio, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, sintiéndose impotente por no saber que hacer para ayudarlo, hacer algo más por Steve, hacer algo para que dejase de sufrir, se suponía que él era una de las personas más inteligentes del planeta, debía ser capaz de encontrar la solución, sin embargo ¿Podría ser que Steve tuviese razón y solo se le diesen bien las máquinas? Tal vez por eso ninguna de sus relaciones duraba... Cabizbajo caminó hacia su laboratorio, ignorando a Bruce, quien ocupaba una mesa en un rincón, poniéndose a trabajar en el casco de una de sus armaduras.

Un agujero se abrió imperceptiblemente en el grupo durante los siguientes días, Tony quería dar espacio al soldado, evitándolo siempre que podía, centrándose en recuperar todo lo que Hydra había destrozado, pasando noches sin dormir, huyendo de las pesadillas, escondiéndose en lo que mejor sabía hacer, trabajar entre máquinas. Steve por su parte, se despertaba cada noche con pesadillas, el rostro bañado en sangre de Edward y por el día no se atrevía ni a mirar a Tony a los ojos, cegado por su dolor, su tozudez a no querer admitir que Tony solo había querido ayudarle y ofrecerle su apoyo como había hecho desde que despertó en un tiempo que no era el suyo, aunque en el fondo sabía que debía correr a su lado y disculparse, hacer las paces, incluso quemar aquella maldita caja si él se lo pidiese.

 

\- _Aquí tienes la caja_ – Dijo Sam una noche, entrando en su dormitorio sin llamar, mientras él se encontraba recostado en su cama haciendo bocetos en un cuaderno.

 

\- _¿Qué? Pensé que…_ \- Comenzó a decir Steve, completamente confuso.

 

Sam dejó escapar un pesado suspiro cargado de culpabilidad, clavando su mirada en la de su amigo y compañero de equipo, interrumpiéndolo – _¡He mirado lo que hay dentro!_

 

\- _¿Qué?_ – Musitó el rubio poniéndose en pie, dejando el cuaderno y el lápiz sobre la cama, acercándose a Sam.

 

\- _Steve… Te doy la caja porque creo que mereces saber lo que pasó, tener una conclusión y realmente espero que esto te ayude a pasar página, pero…_ \- Negando con la cabeza inspiró profundamente antes de continuar - _Te lo advierto, no te va a gustar._

 

El Supersoldado tomó la caja de manos de Sam, quien se fue cerrando la puerta tras él y sin decir ni una palabra, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que pudiese decir en ese instante, caería en oídos sordos. Steve se sentó en el suelo a los pies de su cama con la caja entre sus piernas, abriéndola y viendo que Sam había separado y ordenado todos los archivos por lo que parecía ser orden cronológico, por la pulcritud sin duda había recibido ayuda de Natasha.

Revisando las fotos, logró ver la línea de cambio de Edward, el chico joven y entusiasta de enormes ojos inocentes fue apagándose, convirtiéndose en un soldado, subiendo rangos a través del ejército, durante horas leyó decenas de informes sobre misiones de búsqueda, incluso averiguó que se había unido a Howard Stark en busca de ayuda económica para financiar cada intento por encontrarlo, sin embargo, cada hoja de papel cubierta de la escritura de Eddy mostraba un hombre cada vez más cansado, desesperado, frustrado y roto, hasta que algo alertó a Steve, un informe de una pista sobre el posible destino de Bucky bajo el poder de Hydra y una extensa carta de Edward a Peggy diciéndole que tal vez si conseguía rescatar a Bucky, juntos podrían dar con Steve.

Con todos los documentos y fotografías abiertos ante él en abanico, al Supersoldado solo le quedaba una foto y, bajo esta,el informe que Tony que había conseguido. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin que él mismo se diese cuenta, tomando la última foto entre sus dedos, esta mostraba a un Edward más envejecido, más adulto y fuerte y vestido en un uniforme militar junto a Howard y Peggy en lo que parecía una oficina, por detrás la foto estaba fechada en el 20 aniversario de su desaparición, la luz de los ojos de Edward se había apagado por completo.

Steve sintió su corazón terminar de romperse y llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al ver la carpeta en el fondo de la caja, la última pieza en aquel puzzle que le estaba matando. La culpa por no haber vuelto a él, el dolor de incumplir sus promesas, ver en papel que a pesar de todo había persistido en encontrarlo, todo eso hacía que sus manos temblasen sudorosas al sostener la carpeta, cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento y abrió la carpeta, empezando a leer los informes que contenía y, de repente, todo el aire abandonó sus pulmones como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, dejándolo inmóvil, ahogándose en la nada, incapaz de apartar los ojos de los informes de misión y las fotografías adjuntas.

 

\- _Me pregunto cuanto tardarán en darse cuenta_ – Suspiró Sam, sentado de brazos cruzados en el sofá del salón junto a Clint.

 

\- _¿Tanto se parecen?_ – Preguntó el arquero, inquieto por la situación.

 

\- _Afeitas a uno y le tiñes las canas y son como gemelos idénticos, te lo aseguro_ – Gruñó rodando los ojos – _Pero recuerda que solo te cuento esto porque esos dos necesitan ayuda._

 

Clint asintió con la cabeza justo cuando Tony entró por la puerta con gesto preocupado – _Wilson, tienes que ir a ver a Steve, te necesita ¡Ahora mismo!_

 

- _¿Y cómo sabes que me necesita?_ – Preguntó el soldado incrédulo, enarcando una ceja.

 

\- _Porque programé a Jarvis para detectar cualquier ataque de ansiedad dentro de la torre y está detectando uno en su dormitorio, él no me quiere ver, pero eres su amigo, deberías ir rápido_ – Dijo Stark casi en una orden, aunque sus ojos suplicaban porque Sam escuchase sus palabras.

 

Limitándose a asentir con la cabeza Sam se puso en pie echando a correr en la dirección del dormitorio de su compañero, dejando atrás a un preocupado Tony, que miró a Clint como si quisiese decirle algo, sin embargo, se mordió el labio inferior y, suspirando, se dio la vuelta y salió de allí en dirección a su propia habitación.

 

- _¡Steve!_ – Exclamó Sam al ver al Supersoldado sentado en el suelo, no parecía respirar, a primera vista parecía calmado, pero era incapaz de apartar los ojos de una fotografía entre sus manos, la fotografía de un cuerpo magullado y sangrante con una expresión pacífica en su rostro.

 

\- _Ellos…_ – Comenzó a decir el rubio, con la mirada perdida, diciendo en un tono cansado, como si el ver aquella imagen hubiese drenado toda emoción de su cuerpo – _Edward encontró una pista para liberar a Bucky de Hydra… Pero ellos… Ellos lo encontraron, lo capturaron y lo torturaron por tres años, lo tuvieron tres años, lo mataron lentamente…Porque me conocía._

 

Sam resopló, agachándose frente a él, sabiendo que en ese momento la mente de Steve estaba en un bucle de repetición que decía que la muerte del chico era culpa suya – _Fue culpa de Hydra, no tuya, murió como un buen soldado, leal a ti… Steve, sé que voy a parecer el egoísta más grande de la historia pero tengo que decirlo. Tienes derecho a llorarle, pero aún tienes un trabajo que hacer, un equipo que te necesita, tienes que respirar hondo y controlar tus emociones._

 

Poniéndose en pie, Steve entregó la foto a Sam, dirigiéndose a la terraza para abrir las puertas en busca de aire fresco que respirar, tratando de disimular que sus manos aún temblaban, asintiendo mientras cerraba los ojos – _Tienes razón, lo sé, lo siento, mi primer deber es con los Vengadores._

 

- _Trata de descansar, mañana tenemos reunión, Tony encontró esta mañana una pista sobre una base de Hydra._

 

El rubio permaneció quieto, las manos en ambas puertas medio abiertas, respirando el aire frío que provenía del exterior, asintiendo antes de escuchar a su compañero dejarlo solo. Sam tenía razón, había sido negligente, él era el Capitán América, líder de los Vengadores, él debía mantener la cabeza fría cuando nadie más podía, debía ser a quien los demás acudiesen cuando no podían acudir a nadie más. Paralizar su vida no serviría para devolverle a Edward, o a Peggy y sobre todo, no serviría para traer de vuelta a Bucky, y esa debía ser su prioridad.

Tras una noche cargada de pesadillas y culpabilidad, un amanecer ejercitándose en el gimnasio de la torre hasta empezar a sudar y una reunión bastante incómoda, Steve se dirigió junto con Rhodes, Sam, Natasha, Bruce, Clint y Tony hacia un pequeño rincón de Rusia, donde sabían que había una base de Hydra en la que podría haber información sobre Bucky y sobre posibles familias que tenían bajo vigilancia para obligar manipular a gente en cargos importantes, una misión que debía haber sido un sencillo entrar y salir, sin embargo, desde que habían llegado todo había ido de mal en peor.

 

El personal de la base parecía haber estado esperando su llegada, Bruce se quedó con Natasha, quien permaneció a los mandos del jet, con el motor en marcha, a cierta distancia del suelo, dejando que los demás saltasen. Al principio parecían estar ganando, Steve estaba especialmente silencioso, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta su habitual costumbre de dar constantes órdenes a través del comunicador pero todos conocían sus papeles y el estilo de lucha de los demás, sin embargo, de repente se escuchó una explosión y Sam comenzó a caer, Tony echó el vuelo para recogerlo antes de que cayese, sabiendo que sin una armadura no tendría posibilidad de sobrevivir a una caída desde semejante altura, una segunda explosión resonó y fue Rhodes quien cayó esta vez, Tony dejó a Sam en el suelo, quien a pesar de sus heridas se reincorporó a la lucha y volvió a subir.

 

Tony volvió se elevó a vista de águila, permaneciendo como apoyo aéreo, una parte de él quería correr hacia Rhodes, pero Jarvis le había confirmado que su compañero estaba vivo, con lo que la lucha continuaba, un instinto, algo dentro de él le hizo mirar hacia Steve, viendo como alguien le apuntaba por la espalda, ignorando los avisos de Jarvis de un proyectil yendo en la dirección de Rogers, disparando uno de sus repulsores, no notando el impacto que quebró su armadura y el segundo impacto que lo derribó hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El humo de la explosión comenzó a quemar sus pulmones y su visión había comenzado a oscurecerse, su cuerpo se sentía ingrávido y un pitido incesante resonaba en sus oídos, sin embargo, alcanzó a oír una última cosa antes de caer inconsciente.

 

- _¡¡¡Tony!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora espero que sí hayáis conseguido ver las pistas.


	6. Una Despedida y un Reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo un capítulo más.

La misión había sido un éxito, el gobierno estaba feliz, el consejo estaba contento, todos dándole palmadas en la espalda y alabando la inmediata reacción del gran Capitán América, salvando al resto del equipo, sin embargo, en lo único en lo que podía pensar Steve era en Tony tumbado en una cama del ala médica del nuevo cuartel general de Los Vengadores, por su culpa, Tony inconsciente, por su culpa, Tony herido por su culpa, su culpa… Él era el único culpable de lo que había pasado, si solo no hubiese estado distraído en sus recuerdos, si no hubiese sido tan egoísta…

Su mente era un caos, Edward había muerto porque él había fallado a la hora de protegerlo, Tony estaba herido de gravedad porque había fallado a la hora de concentrarse en la misión y en el presente, se sentía un fraude, una vez más era el chico de Brooklyn en aquel uniforme ridículo. Si no era capaz de mantener a su gente a salvo en un tipo de misión que había hecho cientos de veces ¿Cómo podía seguir blandiendo ese escudo y hacerse llamar Capitán?  
Tras horas sentado a solas en su habitación, negándose a hablar con nadie y pasándose las manos por el pelo en frustración, supo que debía tomar una decisión. Se levantó, caminando hacia su armario donde cogió una bolsa de deportes y la llenó con ropa y otras cosas esenciales incluyendo los informes sobre Edward, cogió del último cajón de su escritorio una llave que no creyó que volvería a necesitar, dejando su teléfono sobre la mesa e inició su recorrido hacia la puerta, tratando de salir sin ser visto.

 

\- Así que te vas – Dijo Natasha sentada a oscuras en la cocina, con una taza de té entre sus manos.

 

\- Si planeas detenerme…

 

\- Ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza, para ser sinceros, los dos sabemos que casi arruinas la misión, con lo que si quieres irte y arreglar lo que sea que te pase, tienes paso libre, pero deberías apresurarte, Sam lleva despierto un par de horas, vino a llevarse una ración de los macarrones con queso que Clint dejó esta mañana para él, no tardará en volver para traer el bol y si te ve… Él te pondrá las cosas más difíciles – Suspiró la pelirroja, tomando un sorbo de su taza.

 

\- Gracias – Murmuró Steve, demasiado avergonzado como para poder mirarla a los ojos, siguiendo su camino hacia el garaje, sin detenerse hasta llegar a su moto, en la parte trasera de la cual cargó su bolsa y se puso en marcha… De regreso a casa.

 

Las carreteras de esa zona de Nueva York estaban desiertas a esas horas de la madrugada, permitiéndole correr con la moto, el viento frío en su rostro, la calma de la soledad, con la única compañía del sonido de su motor, recordando las veces que llegó a llevar a Edward en esa misma moto, por esas mismas calles, como se agarraba a su cintura con miedo cada vez que aceleraba, como escondía su rostro contra su espalda y entonces se imaginó como sería llevar a Tony con él, seguro que querría montar frente a él, hacer alguna temeridad, sacarse una selfie y comportarse como, bueno, él mismo. Por un momento todos sus recuerdos con Edward parecieron desvanecerse, siendo sustituidos por sus recuerdos con Tony, viendo los toques y roces, antes inocentes, con nuevos ojos, los susurros, los chistes y momentos de complicidad, todas las veces que estuvo para él...  
Su moto estaba detenida en un semáforo en rojo y su mente aprovechó para alejarse recordando una madrugada, dos meses antes en que el sueño parecía evadirlo, se lo encontró en el gimnasio, vestido en pantalones cortos y una enorme sudadera negra golpeando el saco de boxeo, la energía de sus golpes mal dirigida, los nudillos de sus manos vendadas ya rojos, sin duda tras horas golpeando el saco, sin pensar, sin esperar, se limitó a caminar hasta él, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de Tony, colocándolas de forma apropiada, sus cuerpos especialmente pegados, colocando sus brazos sobre los de Tony, rozándose. En aquel momento pensó que ayudaba a un amigo a entrenar, algo inocente, pero, ahora que lo miraba desde otra perspectiva… No, no podía pensar así, Tony era su amigo, si es que el propio genio no lo odiaba en cuanto despertase.  
La bocina de un coche tras él lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, el semáforo se había puesto en verde y un vehículo esperaba impaciente tras él y reemprendió su camino hasta llegar al fin al viejo edificio de ladrillo descubierto.  
Tras guardar la moto en el viejo garaje del pequeño edificio de dos plantas, subió las escaleras escondidas tras una puerta al fondo del viejo gimnasio en el que entrenó cada día desde que despertó y hasta que Fury lo reclutó para formar parte de los Vengadores. Plantó sus pies frente a la puerta y la abrió, formando un remolino de polvo por los años en desuso desde que se había trasladado a la torre, con un suspiro encendió la luz del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras él, la decoración era la misma que cuando despertó, la misma época en que nació, una forma de mantenerlo tranquilo y aliviar su nostalgia, sin embargo, ya no causaba el mismo efecto, aquel lugar ya no se sentía como un hogar, definitivamente faltaba algo, puede que alguien…

  
Pasaron dos semanas hasta que Tony despertó, sus heridas aún no curadas por completo ya que la cuna de la Doctora Cho estaba estropeada y tardaría en poder ser reparada por completo y tardó un mes más antes de poder salir del ala médica del cuartel de los Vengadores. Caminando hacia la cocina común que todo el equipo compartía y allí, mientras cogía una porción de pizza de la nevera, dándole un mordisco, justo en ese momento entró Natasha, el amago de una sonrisa en sus labios al verle ya en pie.

  
\- ¿Deberías estar comiendo eso? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

 

\- Lo que el médico no sepa… – Bromeó el genio con una de las sonrisas habituales en él – ¿Dónde están todos?

 

Natasha suspiró, sabiendo que parte de la respuesta que tenía para él no le iba a gustar – Sam y Clint están en una misión, Thor en Asgard y Bruce en su laboratorio.

  
\- ¿Y Steve? – Tony frunció el ceño intrigado.

 

\- Tony… Steve no está bien, se fue al día siguiente de llegar de la misión en la que resultaste herido y envió su renuncia hace cuatro días – Lo informó la espía con gesto serio.

 

Tony la miró alarmado ¿Steve renunciando? No podía ser posible, Steve jamás renunciaría a sus deberes hacia el país y el resto del equipo ¿Volvía a ser de nuevo por lo de ese amigo que olvidó? El comportamiento de Steve desde el principio de aquel asunto había sido extraño, pero lo había dejado correr como culpabilidad y añoranza, sin embargo, esto no era posible, esto se pasaba de extraño y no pensaba quedarse callado. Sin decir una sola palabra caminó hacia su dormitorio a grandes zancadas, cerrando la puerta y haciendo aparecer una enorme pantalla holográfica, investigando a Edward, antes solo se había molestado en conseguir el archivo sobre su muerte, sin embargo, ahora indagaría con mayor detenimiento. Rebuscó entre los archivos de SHIELD, los archivos que poseían de Hydra, encontró una grabación, en la que el hombre era torturado pero, a pesar de las preguntas, los golpes y las descargas eléctricas, no daba su brazo a torcer, dispuesto a morir antes que entregar sus secretos. Poco a poco fue formando una cronología de su vida, sin embargo, había cosas aún por descubrir, con lo que decidió hacer algo que no le gustaba, rebuscar entre los archivos de Peggy y de su padre, cualquier cosa escondida.

  
Se negó a salir de su dormitorio en dos días, buscando en archivos cifrados y escondidos, siendo obligado a comer algo por Bruce, que le llevaba café, agua y comida, escondiendo vegetales, sabiendo que Tony no comería una ensalada ni borracho. Al fin tras mucho buscar dio con algo oculto entre los archivos de Peggy que le abrió los ojos, que le hizo comprender la angustia de Steve y su incapacidad para dejarlo ir… Una foto, la imagen en blanco y negro de Steve sonriendo, con Peggy a su derecha, James Buchanan Barnes a la derecha de esta y a la izquierda de Steve, un hombre joven con un uniforme y un brazal con una cruz roja, señalándolo como un médico militar, tal vez un enfermero. A primera vista parecía una foto de un grupo de amigos, algo inocente, no obstante, si alguien se fijaba con detenimiento podía ver las señales. Una mirada cómplice compartida de reojo, sus brazos rozándose y los dedos entrelazados asomando disimuladamente entre sus dos cuerpos, el chico, Edward, mordiéndose el labio inferior coqueto, no era un amigo lo que había olvidado al despertar en este siglo, si no un amante. Cansado se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre su cama, llevándose ambas manos a la cara.

 

\- Se parece a ti de joven – Comentó Bruce dejándole un plato con unos donuts sobre el pecho.

 

\- ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó Tony casual, tomando el plato y sentándose en la cama, dando un mordisco a uno.

 

\- Si no fuese porque sé que es imposible, juraría que eres tú y sí, he visto fotos tuyas de joven, quítale el bigote y la barba de chivo y unos kilos demás y eres tú – Se encogió de hombros el científico, sentándose a su lado.

 

\- ¿Me estás llamando gordo? – Gruñó el genio dramáticamente indignado.

  
Bruce se echó a reír ante su expresión, sacándose las gafas para limpiarlas con un trapo que guardaba en su bolsillo – No te estoy llamando gordo, solo digo que el amigo de Steve y tú sois como dos gotas de agua.

  
Tony ladeó la cabeza mirando la foto, buscando el parecido, resoplando con sarcasmo, quería odiar aquel rostro, aquel rostro que estaba haciendo sufrir a Steve, su capitán, alguien así no merecía ser llorado, alguien así… ¿Acaso tenía…? ¿Celos? No, no era posible…

  
\- Bueno, yo debo volver al laboratorio – Suspiró Bruce poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la habitación, sin recibir una respuesta de Tony, quien seguía haciendo cálculos en su cabeza.

  
Natasha esperaba de brazos cruzados, con la espalda contra la pared frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Tony, poniéndose en alerta al ver salir a Bruce - ¿Y bien?

  
\- O se está empezando a dar cuenta, o le ha dado un aneurisma, personalmente no puedo hacer nada más, hay que dejar que termine de ver la verdad por sí mismo, presionarle no servirá de nada – Explicó el hombre con una sonrisa tímida, orgulloso de sí mismo, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.

  
Steve se encontraba a oscuras, sentado a solas en el suelo entre el sofá y la mesita de café, con una jarra llena del último licor asgardiano que le quedaba, regalo de Thor tras terminar su primera aventura, poco antes de mudarse con el equipo. Se había dejado crecer la barba y el pelo, el cual llevaba completamente despeinado, vestido solo con los últimos pantalones de pijama limpios que le quedaban. En todo este tiempo no había contactado con el equipo más allá de lo necesario y solo para renunciar a su trabajo, no se había atrevido siquiera a preguntar por Tony por miedo a recibir la respuesta que más miedo le daba.  
Dio un trago a la jarra, suspirando agotado, sin saber porqué le resultaba tan difícil dejarlo ir, porqué era incapaz de renunciar a Eddy, porqué se sentía culpable, porqué no podía mirar a Tony a la cara… De repente, la puerta del apartamento se abrió, una figura oscurecida observándolo desde el umbral, por un momento creyó alucinar, que era imposible, hasta que escuchó aquella voz.

  
\- Hola Steve.


	7. Persiguiendo sombras, encontrando la luz

Steve desvió la mirada de la puerta, dejando su jarra en  el suelo junto a él y mirando sus pies, cualquier punto era mejor que enfrentarse a una mirada de decepción por parte suya, se rascó la mejilla, pasando los dedos por su barba, diciendo con voz rasposa - _¿Qué haces aquí?_

 

\- _¿Tú que crees?_ – Respondió el recién llegado, suspirando al ver el estado del apartamento y del propio Capitán, adentrándose en el lugar, vestido con una camisa y una corbata y chaleco, con unos papeles en una mano y sus gafas de sol en la otra, tomando asiento en la mesita de café, la vista fija en lo que llevaba en la mano.

 

\- _Si me vas a pedir que vuelva…_ – Empezó a decir, pasando ambas manos por los alborotados mechones de pelo rubio.

 

- _No voy a pedirte nada, sé que eres más que anciano para tomar tus propias decisiones… Steve, no estoy enfadado, pero sí decepcionado_ – Negó con la cabeza, buscando los ojos azules e inocentes del héroe favorito del país – _Al menos respóndeme a una pregunta…_

 

Rogers gruñó bajo con el ceño fruncido, su expresión suavizándose en seguida al fijar sus ojos en el rostro que parecía buscar alguna reacción en él, solo alcanzó a responder con una advertencia – _Tony…_

 

\- _Me lo debes_ – Sentenció el moreno manteniéndose en su deseo de querer saber.

 

\- _Está bien ¿Qué quieres saber?_ – Se rindió, demasiado cansado como para tratar de rechazarlo, sabiendo que el genio nunca dejaría ir el asunto.

 

Dejando los papeles sobre uno de sus muslos y las gafas de sol sujetas al bolsillo de su camisa, Tony se frotó las manos, intentando esconder el temblor de estas, antes de llevar una mano a la rodilla del soldado, preguntando inseguro - _¿Por qué?_

 

\- _¿Por qué?_ – Repitió Steve confuso frunciendo aún más el ceño.

 

\- _¿Por qué me dejaste atrás?¿Por qué no me contaste que no te habías olvidado de un amigo si no del hombre que amabas? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí para poder ayudarte?_

 

- _Tony, tú no lo entenderías…_ – Murmuró Steve con la mirada perdida – _Tenía un propósito de nuevo en mi vida, cuidar al mundo… Y ahora… Leí el informe que me diste, él murió por mi culpa, murió porque creyó que…_

 

\- _¡Basta!_ – Vociferó Tony entre furioso y frustrado, poniéndose bruscamente en pie, los papeles desparramándose por el suelo – _¿Crees que eres el único que sufre en el equipo? ¿Qué eres el único que tiene pesadillas o a perdido algo? ¿Quieres saber porqué Pepper ha cortado conmigo? No lo hizo, yo corté con ella porque no quería que me viese, no quería que viese las pesadillas cada noche, la cueva, la cara de Obadiah, el hombre que llegó a ser un segundo padre para mí, con mi vida en su mano, sonriendo y dejándome morir poco a poco y el vacío del espacio, caer desde lo más alto, sentir como me faltaba el oxígeno, como me fallaban las fuerzas… ¿Has pensado en Natasha? ¿Clint? Bruce se puso una pistola en la boca. Steve, somos un equipo y eso no solo significa salvarnos los unos a los otros durante las misiones, significa estar ahí incluso después, tanto para noches de películas malas para disimular que nadie puede dormir sólo por miedo a las pesadillas, como para los pequeños momentos de calma cuando cenamos todos juntos después de una misión que ha ido bien y nadie ha muerto…_

 

Steve miró a Tony de reojo, viéndolo caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación frustrado y se puso en pie, cerrando sus manos hasta que sus puños están blancos, manteniéndose a una distancia de él – _¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué vuelva? ¿Qué finja que nunca pasó? ¿Qué no sé lo que hizo? ¿Algo que hizo por mí? ¿Qué siga sonriendo?_

 

- _Juro que a veces tengo ganas de darte un puñetazo en esos dientes perfectos_ – Gruñó Tony entre dientes, dándole la espalda.

 

\- _¿Qué acabas de decir?_ – Preguntó el rubio en un tono casi amenazador, acercándose un par de pasos, manteniendo su espalda completamente recta, pose dominante y ceño fruncido.

 

Su cuerpo temblaba con rabia, un cúmulo de emociones que normalmente enmascararía con un sarcasmo y litros de alcohol, sin embargo, Tony se dio la vuelta de forma brusca, puso sus manos sobre el pecho del soldado tratando de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas – _¡Nadie te pide que olvides! ¡Nadie te pide que finjas! ¡Pero no puedes detener toda tu vida por un fantasma cuando hay gente que te necesita! ¡Cuando yo te…! ¡Cuando yo te necesito!_

 

Steve permaneció inamovible a pesar de los empujones del genio, jamás había visto al moreno tan impulsivo, furioso, apasionado y violento al mismo tiempo, en ese instante fue como si un interruptor se encendiese en su mente, todo pensamiento desapareció y todos sus instintos estaban fijos en el hombre que seguía frente a él. Poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Tony, lo hizo caminar hacia atrás hasta la pared, tomando ambas muñecas con su otra mano y sosteniéndolas sobre su cabeza.

Ojos azules que guardaban aún algo de inocencia y esperanza, se fijaron en los castaños, que le devolvían la mirada con desesperación, necesidad, queriendo decirle algo que sus labios eran incapaz de expresar con palabras y también una luz que solo había visto una vez antes, pero no era momento para ello, lo único que su cerebro parecía repetir era el nombre de Stark, intoxicado por él, su presencia y su aroma.

 

- _¿A qué esperas?_ – Lo desafió entre dientes el moreno.

 

El primer beso fue tentativo, casi tímido, un roce de labios, una sorpresa para ambos antes de querer probar hasta donde podían llegar.El segundo beso fue más atrevido, apresurado, más profundo, sin embargo, fue entonces que el tercer beso fue más necesitado, pura hambre, convirtiéndose en seguida en una lucha por la dominancia, lenguas enredadas y mordiscos desesperados…

Steve apretó sus caderas contra las de Tony haciendo que de los labios de este saliese un gemido y se le antojó que quería escuchar más de ese sonido, por ello volvió a repetirlo, haciendo que el moreno echase la cabeza hacia atrás.

 

\- _Te odio_ – Gruñó enredando sus dedos en los mechones rubios del soldado, quien solo respondió con un gruñido ya que tenía la boca ocupada en besarle, morderle y dejar chupetones por todo su cuello, insistiendo en marcar su cuerpo.

 

Tony lo empujó hasta conseguir que se separase de él, el uno no atreviéndose a quitar los ojos del otro, jadeando, como dos animales, uno a la caza del otro – _Todos creen que eres un virgen de 100 años, inocente e inofensivo, pero no eres más que un egoísta, narcisista, te crees que lo haces todo por el bien de todos pero todo tiene que ser a tu manera, que siempre salgas favorecido, aunque dejes a los demás en el camino… y ahora mismo no sabes cuanto te odio._

 

\- _Pues ódiame, ódiame porque me lo merezco_ – Gruñó Steve acercándose de nuevo a él, abriéndole la camisa de un tirón, el único ruido en la habitación, sus respiraciones cada vez más agitadas y el repiqueteo de los botones al rebotar contra el suelo, desperdigados por la habitación, el soldado se arrodilló ante el genio, besándole el vientre mientras sus manos forcejeaban con el cinturón – _Ódiame con toda tu alma si es necesario_.

 

\- _Steve…_ – Susurró Tony, acariciándole el pelo, voz ronca con deseo. Era como si todas esas veces durante su adolescencia en que había adorado a Steve y había soñado e incluso se había masturbado con la idea de sus enormes manos tocando su cuerpo, se hacían ahora realidad, sin nadie pudiese hacerlo sentirse avergonzado por su deseo. 

 

\- _Pídeme que me detenga_ – Suplicó Steve, llevando sus manos a ambas nalgas, levantando a Tony y sentándolo sobre la mesa más cercana, separándole las piernas para acomodarse entre estas, frotando su erección contra la del hombre bajo él, sus labios rodeando uno de los pezones.

 

Tony lo agarró del pelo, tirando para invitarlo a que subiese, devorando su boca en un beso mientras el soldado tiraba de sus pantalones y su ropa interior hacia abajo, quitándole también los zapatos y tirándolos tras él, terminando de desnudarlo.

 

- _Como se te ocurra parar, te juro que usaré tu propio escudo para matarte_ – Gimió el moreno cuando sintió una mano alrededor de su miembro, otra apretando su nalga y la lengua en su cuello, la barba rubia rascando su piel.

 

Steve tomó a Tony en brazos, llevándolo a la habitación y lanzándolo de forma animal sobre la cama, dejando caer el pantalón de algodón al suelo, haciendo que Tony se relamiese de forma inconsciente al tener una perfecta vista del enorme miembro erecto del supersoldado. Tomando al moreno de las caderas, Steve lo arrastró hacia el borde de la cama, arrodillándose a las pies de esta, sujetándolo de los muslos antes de rodear su miembro con la boca, acariciando la suave piel pulsante con su lengua antes de intentar tomarlo por completo hasta notarlo golpear el fondo de su garganta, moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo, chupando y lamiendo, bebiendo de los gemidos de Tony, quien no dejaba de retorcerse de placer debajo de él, arqueando la espalda y moviendo sus caderas.

Ambos se necesitaban, necesitaban aquello, sin embargo, cada tortuosa caricia, lamida, cada respiración de Steve era demasiado, convirtiendo el ruido habitual en el cerebro de Tony en simple estática, todos sus sentidos cegados por el placer que tenía cada milímetro de su piel sobre estimulado. Aunque no conseguía ni escuchar el sonido de sus propios gemidos, sí sintió una sensación de deja vù, como si no fuese la primera vez que esas enormes manos llenas de callos lo tocaban, como si aquella lengua conociese bien cada punto de su cuerpo como para hacerle poner los ojos en blanco, sus labios dejando escapar el nombre del soldado como una especie de mantra hasta que, al fin, esa sensación, ese nudo en su bajo vientre, lo llevó a venirse, derramándose en la boca del Capitán, quien tragó todo, mirándolo desde abajo, dejando escapar un sonido primitivo y gutural desde lo más hondo de su ser.

\- _Steve…_

 

\- _Lo sé…_ – Lo silenció, separándose de él para tomar de la mesita de noche el lubricante que guardaba en el primer cajón para cuando quisiera masturbarse, echando una generosa cantidad sobre dos de sus dedos, llevando uno a la entrada de Tony, empezando a prepararlo lentamente, metiendo y sacando el dedo, dejando que se acostumbre a la intrusión antes de insertar un segundo, abriéndolos y cerrándolos en tijera.

 

\- _Deja de provocarme…_ \- Gruñó al cabo de unos minutos, incapaz de conseguir toda la fricción que necesitaba, tirándole del pelo mientras el rubio le mordía bajo la nuez.

 

Steve sacó los dedos, sonriendo al escuchar la queja de Tony, tomando de nuevo el lubricante, derramándolo sobre su miembro, masturbándose ante la imagen del hombre bajo él, con la mirada nublada por el deseo y la necesidad reflejada en el movimiento de sus caderas hasta que no pudo resistirlo más y llevó su erección a la entrada del menor, penetrándolo lentamente, poco a poco, deteniéndose a ratos para dejar que Tony pudiese acostumbrarse a su tamaño y para no terminar allí mismo, hasta que por fin estuvo completamente dentro de él.

Con sus frentes pegadas, mirándose a los ojos, Steve se dio cuenta que conocía esos ojos, eran iguales a los ojos de Eddy, aquellos con los que llevaba soñando las últimas semanas, tal vez en otro momento se ilusionaría con la posibilidad de que Eddy hubiese vuelto a él como le prometió, que ni la muerte o el tiempo pudiese separarlos, sin embargo, eso ya no importaba, en ese instante era incapaz de pensar en el pasado, incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuese Tony allí debajo de su cuerpo, su expresión de placer cuando empezó a embestir con fuerza, brusco, dominante y poco a poco aumentando la velocidad… Las marcas que sus dientes y dedos dejaban sobre la pálida piel.

Los únicos ruidos que había en el dormitorio eran el ruido de piel contra piel, los gemidos cada vez más altos de Tony y los gruñidos roncos de Steve, cada vez más cerca del orgasmo, el más bajo dejando las marcas de sus uñas en la espalda del supersoldado, hasta que terminó por venirse entre los dos, dejando un rastro de semen sobre ambos estómagos y, al sentirlo apretado a su alrededor, aquello lanzó al rubio a su propio orgasmo, sus embestidas cada vez más erráticas hasta que terminó por vaciarse por completo dentro él, moviéndose aún hasta que ambos orgasmos llegaron a su fin.

Permaneciendo sobre él, apoyando su frente contra el hombro del moreno y cerrando los ojos, trató de normalizar su respiración, saliendo poco a poco de Tony. Con cierto arrepentimiento logró susurrar contra el lóbulo de su oreja – _Lo siento._

 

\- _Esto no es algo que puedas arreglar con un simple lo siento_ – Resopló el más joven pasándose una mano por el pelo, casi empujando a Steve hacia uno de sus lados.

 

- _Lo sé, tengo mucho que compensaros, mucho en lo que pensar…_ \- Comentó el rubio, dejándose caer a su lado, acercando su mano a la de él, permitiendo que sus manos se rozasen tímidamente hasta que ambos entrelazaron sus dedos – _pero si me das una oportunidad prometo hacerlo mejor._

 

Tony permaneció en silencio, la vista fija en el techo – _¿Y si empezamos con que vuelvas a casa y hables con nosotros? Tienes que empezar a dejar de guardarte todo, no puedes volver a hacernos esto… Necesitamos al Capitán América en el campo de batalla pero sobre todo a Steve Rogers el resto del tiempo… y te necesitamos a nuestro lado, no persiguiendo fantasmas._

 

- _Tendrás a Steve Rogers, lo intentaré_ – Murmuró el capitán.

 

\- _Prométeme que no volverás a dejarme_ – Suplicó Tony, mostrándose vulnerable por un momento, mirándolo a los ojos, dibujando círculos con el pulgar en el dorso de la mano del mayor.

 

\- _Tienes mi palabra, estaré contigo hasta el final_ – Suspiró el rubio asintiendo, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de rodearlo con uno de sus brazos, llevándolo contra su pecho, permaneciendo los dos abrazados y apenas cubiertos por una sábana, compartiendo besos perezosos que ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por dejar de compartir.

 

Concentrado en Tony, al igual que Tony estaba concentrado en él, preparándose para un segundo round. Steve permanecía ajeno al montón de papeles que permanecían en el suelo, desperdigados y sin orden, uno de ellos un árbol genealógico en el que su nombre “Anthony Edward Stark” apareciendo no muy lejos del nombre de Edward Golau, sobrino de la madre de Howard Stark jr, el propio padre de Tony.


	8. BONUS: "Mientras tanto..."

Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, Sam y Bruce se encontraban sentados en la sala común, tratando de hacer un maratón de películas, con un surtido de cajas de pizza cubriendo la pequeña mesa de café frente a ellos. Los diálogos de la película resonaban casi de fondo, la ausencia de los comentarios sarcásticos de Tony y de Steve ejerciendo de voz de la razón, demasiado ensordecedora.

 

\- _Así que…_ – Empezó a decir Sam incómodo - _¿Qué creéis que están haciendo?_

 

\- _Yo diría que discutiendo lo que van a hacer_ – Trató de ofrecer Bruce, esperando que no volviesen a meterlo en una de sus discusiones.

 

\- _O probablemente teniendo sexo -_  Sonrió Clint devorando una porción de pizza hasta que Natasha lo golpeó en la nuca, sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada, fingiéndose inocente – _¡Hey!_

 

Natasha sonrió murmurando – _Definitivamente están en la cama_.

 

\- _Por mí, mientras solucionen esa tensión sexual, me da igual lo que hagan_ – Suspiró Rhodes levantando las manos en rendición y alejándose de ellos.

 

- _¿A dónde vas?_ – Preguntó Clint mirándolo con curiosidad.

 

\- _A intentar dormir unas horas antes de que esos dos vuelvan en plena fase de Luna de Miel y se pasen el día haciéndolo a cada oportunidad que crean que nadie los mira._

 

Clint dejó escapar un chillido agudo, echando a correr fuera del salón.

 

\- _¿Qué le pasa?_ – Preguntó Sam confuso, viendo a Clint desaparecer por el pasillo.

 

\- _Que su habitación está junto a la de Tony_  – Comentó Bruce con media sonrisa.

 

\- _Y él es increíblemente ruidoso_ – Sonrió Natasha.

 

- _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ \- Murmuró Sam mirando entre la puerta y Natasha, recibiendo como única respuesta un guiño, poniéndose ella también en pie y dirigiéndose por donde Clint se había ido. 

 

\- _Ella lo sabe todo de todos nosotros_ \- Respondió Bruce poniéndose en pie - _Y cuando digo todo, digo todo_.

 

Sam se quedó allí sentado por un momento, viendo como el último de sus compañeros se retiraba a dormir, sonrojándose al caer en la cuenta de todos los secretos que Natasha podía tener contra él, apagando el televisor, llevándose con él las cajas de pizza que tuviesen aún alguna porción en su interior y retirándose él también, si Steve y Tony habían decidido al fin quitarse la venda de los ojos, no podrían volver a tener un momento de paz sin verles el uno encima del otro. 


End file.
